


— Playlist

by glasscoffins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble Collection, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, Rebirth, San Valentin, Soulmates, Summer Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscoffins/pseuds/glasscoffins
Summary: Una canción de Aqours, un fanfic basado en ella.• Mijuku Dreamer, DiaMari: Todos estos lenguajes, todas estas formas de comunicarnos, es divertido como a veces simplemente no podemos.• Pianoforte Monologue, YohaRiko: En un mundo dónde compartes sueños con tu alma gemela; los sueños de Riko están llenos de plumas y lirios.• Kinmirai Happy End, ChikaYou: En dónde You se enamora de la chica que la golpeó con una pelota de baseball.• Tokimeki Bunruigaku, KananMari: Kanan trabaja en una cafetería, Mari es una clienta habitual y siempre esta coqueteando con ella. Kanan está MUY interesada en Mari pero asustada de pedirle una cita.• Shoujo ijou koi ga shitai, ChikaRiko: Riko es una princesa que se enamora de Chika, la jardinera del palacio.• In this Unstable World, YohaRiko: Yohane y Lily están muertas y ambas viven felices en el más allá...hasta que descubren que Lily está prevista para ser reencarnada. Yohane se niega a pasar el resto de su existencia sin Lily.• My List to You!, YohaRiko: Mari obliga a Aqours a participar de una actividad de San Valentin en donde escribes una carta para una integrante al azar, obviamente, nada es alazar si Mari está involucrada.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Ira | DiaMari

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1: Ira.  
> Canción: Mijuku Dreamer.  
> Lyrics: Las palabras no son suficientes.

Todos estos lenguajes, todas estas formas de comunicarnos, es divertido como a veces simplemente no podemos.

Dia ve los ojos de Mari, las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulan en ellos, señales de que la decisión de irse al extranjero no es lo que realmente quiere.

Han sido amigas durante nueve años, Dia esta segura de conocer cada expresión de Mari, cada pequeño gesto no verbal, desde los guiños, hasta las sonrisas, Mari tiene una para cada ocasión.

La sonrisa que ve Dia en los labios de Mari ahora es triste, puede ver la presión que ejerce tratando de ocultar un puchero, sus labios están rígidos y hacen que Dia añore cada sonrisa felina que Mari hizo después de jugarle una broma. Siente un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Mari se acerca a ella, no se abalanza, solo se acerca lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que Dia huyera.

Mari la está abrazando, Dia siente la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo al no saber como responder, siente el impulso de rodear la cintura de Mari con sus brazos, pero tiene miedo, no quiere derrumbarse frente a ella.

Y entonces piensa en como este podría ser su último abrazo, la última vez que sentirá el cuerpo de Mari cerca suyo, y deja que la angustia nuble su mente. Esta devolviendo el abrazo ahora, quiere guardar cada detalle en sus recuerdos, el olor a limón en el cabello de Mari, la diferencia de altura, todo.

El abrazo duró más de lo que debería.

El nudo en su garganta se vuelve insoportable, necesita hablar, decirle a Mari que no quiere perderla, "No te vayas", solo es necesario pronunciar esas palabras, hay un montón de ellas que Dia puede usar para expresar lo que siente, "Te amo".

Dia siente las palabras morir en su garganta, no son suficientes, no hay palabras que hagan justicia, y si las hubiera, jamás tendría el valor para pronunciarlas.

Mari está balbuceando cosas ahora, palabras de despedida, palabras que Dia no puede escuchar, porque sus oídos estan tapados, odia cada segundo de eso.

Dia intenta mirar los ojos de Mari por última vez, no pueden conectarse.

Mari se ha ido.

Dia siente la presión del resentimiento en su pecho, esta enojada, la frustración de no poder comunicar lo que piensa. La Ira toma el control de sus sentimientos. Dia grita, siente su garganta arder y grita por todas las cosas que nunca pudo expresar.


	2. Alma Gemela | YohaRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un mundo donde compartes sueños con tu alma gemela, los sueños de Riko están llenos de plumas y lirios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Almas Gemelas  
> Canción: Pianoforte Monologue  
> Lyrics: Por favor despierta, me di cuenta, eso fue lo que me dijiste aquel día.

"Compartes sueños con tu alma gemela"

I

Riko tiene siete años, los sueños que comparte con su alma gemela están llenos de flores rosas y plumas blancas, hay un sonido que logra asociar a olas del mar, y el escenario es un patio de preescolar iluminado por el sol.

Ella nunca ha visto a su alma gemela en los sueños, o al menos, no puede recordar haberlo hecho una vez que esta despierta, pero siempre hay una presencia cálida, una que se queda con ella incluso si el sueño ya ha terminado, como si su alma gemela y ella pudieran acompañarse siempre.

Piensa que el mundo en el que nació es muy romántico.

Riko tiene diez años, y los sueños con su alma gemela han dejado de ser plumas blancas, solo se han quedado las pequeñas flores, el sonido del mar fue remplazado por desagradables risas que la ensordecen, el patio se siente frío, ya no esta bañado por la luz del sol.

La sensación de calidez se ha ido, cuando los sueños terminan se siente sola, el sentimiento de perdida es complejo para una niña de diez años.

Ella empieza ha pensar que tal vez, el mundo en el que nació no es tan romántico después de todo.

Pero no se deja deprimir, Riko ha comenzado a tomar clases de piano, y cada vez que tiene un avance en estas logra sentir la calidez que los sueños con su alma gemela solían darle.

Así que se va a la cama feliz, y así es como sus sueños comienzan a llenarse de hermosas piezas de piano, Riko espera que su alma gemela las este escuchando también, que sienta la tranquilidad que transmiten.

Las pequeñas flores han aumentado su tamaño, la ausencia de las plumas ya no duele tanto. Ella nota después de un tiempo, que el patio de preescolar comienza a dar vista a un hermoso atardecer. Y desde entonces los sueños mejoran.

II

Yoshiko tiene seis años, ha perdido la cuanta de los sueños que ha compartido con su alma gemela.

Todos tienen el mismo escenario: su patio de preescolar, que luce exactamente igual que en la vida real, lo mismos arboles rodeándolo y su tobogán favorito están ahí, pero algo es distinto, hay una hermosa niña sentada en lo mas alto del juego. Yoshiko sabe que aquella niña es su alma gemela, y es probablemente la chica más linda que ha visto en su corta vida.

Solo hay un pequeño problema, su alma gemela parece no notar su presencia.

El tiempo pasa, y Yoshiko comenzará a preguntarse si su alma gemela en realidad puede verla en el abstracto mundo de los sueños, o tal vez el ser consciente de la presencia de la otra es un poder que solo un ángel caído puede poseer.

La mayoría de las noches los ojos de la niña siempre estarán fijos en las plumas y flores que caen del cielo, Yoshiko nota que las flores favoritas de su alma gemela son de color rosa y de largos pétalos. Yoshiko investiga aquellas flores al despertar, ella descubre que se llaman lirios.

"Lily", piensa que es un lindo nombre para su alma gemela.

Yoshiko tiene siete años y un montón de recuerdos de Lily, pero ninguno en el que hayan hablado.

Ha descubierto que la habilidad de ser completamente consciente en el mundo de los sueños es algo poco común, la mayoría de la gente solo puede percibir pequeños detalles significativos, es decir, que su alma gemela debe estar limitada a solo ver flores y plumas.

Yoshiko piensa en esto como su castigo por ser un ángel caído: ser capaz de ver a Lily pero nunca poder interactuar con ella.

III

Riko tiene dieciséis años cuando sus padres deciden dejar Tokio y mudarse a Uchiura, donde comienza su segundo año de Preparatoria en la escuela Uranohoshi.

IV

Yoshiko golpea sus mejillas, debe estar soñando, tiene que estarlo, porque es imposible, es imposible que la chica pelirroja que vio en el pasillo de la escuela sea Lily.

Yoshiko tiene quince años la primera vez que ve a Lily fuera de un sueño.

V

Riko tiene dieciséis años, ella sueña con su alma gemela, todo es exactamente igual ha como ha sido siempre, excepto que esta vez, entre las piezas de piano y las flores, logra escuchar una voz, un susurro: Lily.

¿Quién es Lily?


	3. Te encontré | ChikaYou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, fracase con subir un fic por día. Así que subiré drabbles cuando pueda, espero logre los 31♡

Palabra: Te encontré.

Canción: Kinmirai Happy End.

Lyrics: Tus ojos solo siguen a una persona.

Las vacaciones de verano han comenzado, dos meses de ocio en dónde realmente no hago nada. Solo ir a la playa y relajarme en la arena, ¿Hay algo mejor?

Como todas las tardes me encuentro caminando por la orilla de la playa, el sol quema mis hombros y la brisa marina desordena mi cabello un viento fuerte acaba de pasar haciendo que estorbe en mis ojos, mientras lo aparto logro divisar una figura circular acercándose velozmente a mi. 

Y entonces, siento el golpe más duro que me hayan dado en la vida, directo en mi cabeza, creo que con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que mi cráneo choque con mi pequeño cerebro, mi cuerpo cae en la arena tal costal de papas, ahora veo el sol directamente, mis ojos duelen, así que los cierro tratando de aliviar la migraña.

—Dios mío, ¿estás bien? —escucho la voz de una chica. Abro mis ojos y solo puedo pensar que tal vez mi hora llegó, de seguro he muerto y estoy en el cielo, porque frente a mi hay un Ángel ofreciéndome su mano.

Aún veo borroso, mientras trato de enfocar mi vista oigo pasos dirigiéndose a mi, hay otra silueta ahora.

—Oh no, Chika —la silueta se para a un lado del Ángel, parece que también es una chica—, ahora tendremos que esconder un cadáver.

—Cállate, Kanan —veo al Ángel de cabello naranjo empujar a su amiga algo enojada, luego posa sus ojos en mi otra vez y vuelve a ofrecerme su mano—¿Puedes pararte? 

Ya no me siento tan aturdida, no he muerto y no estoy en el cielo, no hay un Ángel frente a mi, solo dos adolescentes que parecieran tener mi edad. Con ayuda de la pelirroja estoy de pie otra vez.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —ella pregunta mientras coloca sus manos en mi frente buscando alguna herida. Si antes la confundí con un Ángel fue porque es extremadamente hermosa, el sol hace que sus ojos brillen.

—Estoy segura de que tengo cien neuronas menos pero estoy bien.

Por supuesto que respondí una estupidez, tenerla tan cerca me pone nerviosa, quisiera que el golpe me hubiera matado para ahorrarme este sufrimiento. 

Las dos chicas frente a mi solo ríen.

—Soy Chika, perdón por quitarte neuronas con mi bola de baseball.

Así que una pelota de Baseball, un jodido pedazo de madera del tamaño de mi mano cubierto en cuero me golpeo la cabeza. Genial.

—Soy Kanan, perdón por intentar enterrar tu cuerpo en la playa.

Se que acaban de noquearme, pero se ven agradables y no puedo evitar reír de sus bromas, y mientras lo hago comienzo a tozer un poco.

—Oye —Kanan comienza a darme palmadas en la espalda—, ¿Enserio estás bien?

—Si, solo tragé un poco de arena cuando caí, pero estoy bien —escupo los granitos de arena que quedaron en mis labios y trato de dar mi mejor sonrisa y pose de marinero—. Mi nombre es You Watanabe, para servirles.

Ellas ríen un poco, pero luego puedo ver un semblante de culpa en sus ojos.

—You —Chika dice mi nombre por primera vez, y por alguna razón eso hace que mis mejillas se sientan cálidas—, Tú frente esta sangrando.

Oh no. Automáticamente llevo mi mano al lugar indicado.

—Ven —Chika toma mi otra mano y comienza a caminar—, Iremos a mi casa a curarte. 

—Oh, no te preocupes —ella y Kanan son amables, pero siguen siendo extrañas—, enserio no es necesario.

—You —Kanan empuja un poco mi espalda en señal de que solo siga a Chika—, Si no moriste por el impacto morirás desangrada.

—Kanan tiene razón —Chika asiente y posa sus ojos en mi—. No podría vivir sabiendo que asesine a una chica tan guapa como tu.

Y así, mientras mis mejillas ardían, terminé camino a casa de Chika.

No fue un viaje tan largo, apenas caminamos un par de cuadras, después de todo el pueblo en el que vivimos es muy pequeño. 

Estoy apunto de entrar a la casa de Chika, puedo ver que es algo grande desde afuera, aún estoy nerviosa, pero ella y Kanan han sido una gran compañía durante el camino.

—Oh no —Kanan se detiene justo antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta, ella mira el reloj en su muñeca—Papá va a matarme, se supone que lo tenía que ayudar a cerrar la tienda a las seis.

Ella abraza a Chika para despedirse y luego a mi, vuelve a disculparse por el golpe, y entonces esta corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Ahora estoy sola con Chika. Genial, mis mejillas arden más que nunca, supongo que pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol hizo que mi piel se irritara.

Estamos en el living de su casa, ella me sienta en unos cojines naranjas mientras busca un botiquín en la cocina. 

No veo a nadie más aparte de nosotras en la casa, eso me pone algo nerviosa.

—¿Dónde están tús padres? —trato de iniciar una conversación.

—Oh, están ocupados con el Ryokan, este lugar se llena en las vacaciones de verano —ella se acerca ya con el botiquín en sus manos—. Siempre estoy sola en estas fechas así que me la paso jugando con Kanan en la playa.

Chika comienza a limpiar mi frente, ¿Ya dije que me pone nerviosa tenerla cerca?, pienso en algo que responder, cualquier cosa para evitar fijar toda mi atención en esos hermosos ojos.

De repente veo una bola de pelos acercándose, mi salvador.

—¡Oh!, tienes un perro. 

—Ah —Chika voltea y su perro se acerca a nosotras en busca de atención—. Shiitake, saluda a You.

Es un lindo perro, Chika comienza a dar palmaditas en su cabeza mientras repite "buen chico".

—Hola Shiitake, me llamo You.—acerco mi mano a su cabeza con intención de acariciarlo pero el lame mi mano llenandolo de baba.

—Lo lamento mucho, You —Chika suelta una risa adorable—. Hoy te partí la cabeza con una pelota y ahora mi perro babea tu mano.

—Esta bien, hoy fue un día inusual —comienzo a reír con ella—. Las vacaciones de verano siempre son iguales para mi, también me la paso sola en estas fechas —Chika posa sus ojos con interés en mi—. Papá es marinero y solo lo veo dos días a la semana.

—Entonces... —tal vez el golpe de hoy me dejó alucinando, porque ahora mismo estoy viendo las mejillas de Chika sonrojarse—¿Te gustaría pasar el verano conmigo? 

Me quedo en silencio pensando en lo que dijo, ella se ve más nerviosa que nunca, comienza a mover sus manos mientras balbucea.

—Siempre juego baseball con Kanan en la playa, y es algo aburrido porque solo somos las dos, y entonces pum encontré a una linda chica como tu, y pensé: Genial, ahora tendremos un tercer miembro para el equipo —ella posa sus manos en las mías y me mira con esos lindos ojos—. Te prometo que el baseball es divertido cuando no te llegan pelotas en la cara, y si quieres podemos hacer otras actividades y 

—Chika —digo con intenciones de calmarla—, me encantaría pasar el verano contigo.

Mi pecho se siente cálido, creo que...

—Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado You.

Creo que aquí comienza una linda amistad.

O tal vez un ¿Amor de verano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es más largo que los otros¿?, creo que escribir en primera persona es más fácil pero menos detallado :( siento que el 'enamoramiento' de You fue muy rápido aaa, pero también supongo que esta bien para ser un drabble rápido :((


	4. Valor | KananMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabra: Valor.
> 
> Canción: Tokimeki Bunruigaku.
> 
> Lyrics: Me apartaste diciendo que mis dudas se interpondrian en el camino.

Oh, Mari está aquí otra vez, tan linda como siempre.

—Kanan, ¿Puedes atender a la rubia? —Oigo la voz de mi compañera Yoshiko, quien esta ocupada intentando ocultar la taza que rompió antes de que Riko se enteré.

Asi que seré yo quien atienda a Mari. Me acerco a ella, está sentada en la única mesa de la pequeña tienda, sus ojos parecen brillar al reconocerme.

—Buenos días —doy la sonrisa más cordial posible—, ¿Puedo tomar tú orden?

—Preguntas eso todos los días. —ella ríe, esto se ha vuelto una broma interna entre nosotras.

—Sólo pensé que tal vez querrías algo diferente hoy. —encojo mis hombros y guardo en mi delantal la libreta en la que suelo anotar pedidos.

—No, gracias. Me gustan las cosas como están ahora —Mari me mira directo a los ojos, una sonrisa felina nace en sus labios—. Amo mi café negro, amo mi pastel de limón, y amo que la misma barista guapa me atienda todas las mañanas.

Entonces si, esta es mi rutina. Todos los días me levantaré temprano, cepillare mis dientes y haré un poco de ejercicio antes de ir al trabajo; una pequeña cafetería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, es un lugar agradable, supongo.

La gente entra y sale, en su mayoría universitarios en busca de cafeína antes de comenzar otra jornada de tortura escolar, se van en cuanto tienen el vaso de café en sus manos. Así es la gente de ciudad, nunca paran, siempre están en movimiento, es algo raro para mi, que crecí en un pueblo costero en donde las mañanas eran lentas y todos iban a su ritmo.

Voy de regreso al mostrador y comienzo a preparar el café más cargado posible. Veo a mis compañeras Riko y Yoshiko discutir en voz baja, seguro Riko se ha enterado de la taza rota, no puedo evitar soltar una risa, esas dos son un desastre y hacen los días más divertidos aquí. 

No es que sea aburrido trabajar en una cafetería, pero hay muchos tiempos muertos en donde ningún cliente entrará por la puerta, todos vienen en oleadas: a las 8 a.m cuando van camino al trabajo, o a las 6 p.m cuando regresan a casa. El resto del día es tranquilo.

Y, es por eso que Mari destaca tanto, viene aquí cuando no hay mucha gente y suele sentarse en la misma mesa por horas, nunca tiene prisa y sonríe todo el tiempo, el estrés de la ciudad no parece agobiarla. 

La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre ella, sólo su nombre y supongo que es universitaria. Es agradable y de alguna forma comenzamos un juego en donde coqueteamos mutuamente, pero nada más, solo pequeños elogios.

Una vez tengo el pedido listo voy a su mesa y comenzamos otra charla agradable, ella me pide sentarme a su lado, no quiero interrumpir la pelea de parejita de Yoshiko y Riko, así que acepto pasar mi tiempo libre con Mari.

—No sé mucho sobre ti —inicio una conversación, tal vez hoy descubra algo nuevo. ——, ¿Tienes algún pasa tiempo?

—Mi pasa tiempo favorito es coquetear con una linda barista —ella sonríe, una cosa que he notado es su sentido del humor. Siempre está dispuesta a bromear.

—¿La linda barista soy yo?, —me uno a su juego—, ¿O hay algún otra café que visites frecuentemente?

—No lo sé, ¿También coqueteas con tus clientes frecuentemente?

—Yo...—siento mis mejillas arder, siempre me consideré del tipo reservada, aún no logro entender como inicie este juego con Mari— Nunca había coqueteado con alguien antes, eres la primera.

—Oh —ella se ve algo sorprendida—, Lo haces muy bien para ser una novata.

—Gracias, maestra. —Mari deja salir una risita, sus ojos se fijan en los míos.

—Si hay algunas cosas que podría enseñarte. —ella me dedica un guiño.

—¿Que tipo de cosas? —me acerco un poco a ella, solo un poco. 

Seguimos así durante un rato, hasta que Mari recibe una llamada en donde solicitan su presencia en algún lado, entonces ella se despide de mi y abandona la tienda.

Regreso al mostrador, inmediatamente soy atacada por las burlas de Yoshiko.

—Uhhh, Kanan está enamorada. —no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada, "Amor", es una palabra muy grande y nunca antes había pensando en ella para describir mis interacciones con Mari.

—No estoy enamorada. Solo creo que es linda.

—¿Linda como para tener una relación o linda como para llevarla a la cama? —Yoshiko pregunta con genuino interés, puedo ver a Riko golpear su hombro. 

—¡Yocchan!, estas siendo grosera. —Riko comienza a sobar el hombro de Yoshiko algo arrepentida, no es una chica violenta, solo se escandalizó por la mención de sexo.

Es obvio que Yoshiko y Riko están completamente enamoradas.

Mientras las observó comienzo a pensar en Mari y en lo que tengo con ella, es raro, solo pensar en eso hace que mis orejas de se pongan calientes, es una sensación agradable, pero estoy segura de que no es amor, aún no. Me siento atraída por Mari, no enamorada.

—Demonios, Kanan —mi atención vuelve a Yoshiko— ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas así con la rubia?

—Bastante —Mari y sus elogios se volvieron parte de mi rutina, es raro imaginar un día sin ellos.

—¿Cuándo piensas invitarla a una cita? —Yoshiko pregunta despreocupadamente, pero su pregunta enciende una chispa de duda en mi: ¿Porque no he invitado a Mari a una cita?

La verdad es que, estoy asustada. Realmente asustada, no de lo que Mari pueda decir, más bien, de lo que pase con nuestra relación después de eso, va a cambiar, definitivamente cambiará y no hay nada que me asuste más que los cambios, tal vez soy una cobarde, pero lo que tenemos ahora me gusta.

—No le hagas caso, Kanan —oigo a Riko defenderme, sus mejillas se ponen algo rojas—. Creo que su dinámica es muy romántica, como la de un fanfic.

—¿Un que? —pregunto, y veo a Riko nerviosa esconder su cuerpo detrás de Yoshiko mientras balbucea "Nada".

II

Otra mañana en la cafetería, estoy algo cansada, anoche me desvele pensando en la posibilidad de invitar a Mari a una cita.

Supongamos que tengo el valor para hacerlo, entonces: ¿A dónde demonios la llevaré?, nunca antes he tenido una cita, no sé cómo ser romántica. 

Mari está sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, estoy apunto de acercarme a ella y comenzar nuestra rutina de siempre, pero algo o alguien me jala bruscamente hasta la bodega.

—¿Que demonios, Yoshiko? —pregunto algo enfadada, Yoshiko hace cosas raras todo el tiempo, pero justamente no estoy de humor para ellas ahora.

—Escucha, mortal —ella me apunta dramáticamente—. El Ángel Caído Yohane esta dispuesta a ofrecerte un trato.

—No voy a venderte mi alma, ve a jugar con Riko. —respondo algo irritada, estoy dispuesta a dejar la bodega cuando ella me detiene algo desesperada.

—¡Espera!, es un trato para que tengas el valor de confesarte a la rubia.

—Explicate. —muy bien, ella acaba de capturar mi atención.

—Si le pides una cita a la rubia —Yoshiko, por alguna razón se ve más nerviosa que nunca—. Yo...le confesaré mi amor a Lily.

—¡Estas jugando chueco! —grito, no puedo creerlo, llevo meses intentado que Yoshiko de ese paso, esas dos se han vuelto como mis hermanitas y solo quiero verlas felices juntas.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —Yoshiko estira su mano hacia mí, y aunque esté sonrojada se ve más decidida que nunca—, las dos ganamos.

No puedo creer que esta enana tenga más valor que yo. Estiro mi mano hasta ella y cierro nuestro trato, solo espero no arrepentirme.

Entonces, ahora estoy caminando directamente hacia Mari, mi cuerpo se siente rígido y mis palmas están sudando.

—Buenos Días —mis tontos nervios hacen que la interrumpa.

—¡Quieres ir a una cita conmigo!

Ella dijo que si.

III

Sábado por la tarde, hoy es mi primera cita con Mari, y la primera vez que la veo fuera de la cafetería.

Solo estamos caminando por un tranquilo parque, es otoño y las hojas cafes tiñen el suelo, se que es un lugar simple pero pensé que estar cerca de la naturaleza me haría sentir más relajada.

—Así que no eres de por aquí —Mari dice, hemos estado hablando acerca de mi, le conté sobre mi Pueblo de origen y lo estresante que ha sido la ciudad— ¿Hay algo que extrañes de tu hogar?

—El océano —respondo sin duda.

—Parece que hay mucho de ti en el. — ella responde, y acerca su mano a la mía.

—¿A que te refieres? —no entiendo lo que Mari quiere decir.

—El Mar, me recuerda a ti —sus ojos están fijos en mi, observando detenidamente, viendo cosas en mi que nadie más logra ver—, las olas y tu van a su propio ritmo.

—También eres así —no puedo evitar reír, es justamente lo que siempre he pensando de Mari—No pareces ser una universitaria común.

Mari se detiene abruptamente, ríe más fuerte que nunca. 

—¿Dije algo malo? —pregunto nerviosa, no tengo idea de que pudo provocarle ese ataque de risa.

—No soy universitaria.

—¿Que? 

Ella sigue riendo, ahora con más ganas. Se acerca hasta mi hombro y lo rodea con uno de sus brazos.

—Ves ese edificio de ahí —ella apunta una alta torre que se impone en el centro de la ciudad —, es la empresa de mi familia.

Oh...así que la guapa rubia de la cafetería resultó ser CEO de una compañía millonaria.

—Parece que viste un fantasma —Mari se burla de mi rostro, sigo estando en blanco, es una situación que nunca imaginé. En el fondo estoy esperando que esto sea otra de sus bromas.

Aclaro mi garganta tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Po-porque aceptaste esta cita? —pregunto nerviosa, mis inseguridades me están comiendo viva otra vez, es un mal hábito, un horrible habito: pensar que no soy suficiente para la gente—Sólo soy una barista de un pequeño café.

Mari me mira sorprendida, me da una sonrisa triste, como si estuviera decepcionada de lo que dije.

—Eres la chica más linda que he visto, eres cordial, graciosa...—ella comienza a enumerar cualidades sobre mi, mis mejillas se calientan—. Y...me encantaría conocerte.

—¿Enserio? —las mejillas de ambas están rojas ahora.

—¡Bromeas! —ella empuja mi hombro juguetonamente, el ambiente es más ligero ahora—Llevo meses esperando a que me invitaras a una cita.

—Llevo meses reuniendo el valor para invitarte a una cita —respondo entre risas—. Supongo que siempre estoy pensando demasiado.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar. —ella sonríe, puedo ver sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

—Si, tal vez debería —cierro la distancia que hay entre nosotras. Hay cosas que descubriré si comienzo a usar mi cuerpo. 

Lo que tengo con Mari no es amor, no aún. Pero, es bueno. Y tal vez podría ser algo más si tengo el valor.


	5. Florecer | ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabra: Flores 
> 
> Canción: Shoujo ijou koi ga shitai 
> 
> Lyrics: Ven a mi...ven a mi lado, a lo prohibido, como si fuera dentro de un sueño.
> 
> Resumen: Riko es una princesa que se enamora de Chika, la jardinera del palacio.

Invierno de 1517

Querido Diario: Siempre he sentido un miedo irracional a plasmar mis pensamientos en papel, verlos escritos solo los hace más reales, y me temo que hay cosas en las que no debería pensar. 

Pero necesito un lugar en donde poder ser yo, libre de las presiones que mi familia y pueblo dejan caer sobre mi. 

Quiero un espacio en dónde las esperanzas que he dejado morir puedan tomar forma. Donde los deseos que oculto incluso de mi misma sean libres.

Espero seas mi consuelo.

Riko Sakurauchi.

Primavera 1517

Querido Diario: Durante una estación entera me he encargado de plasmar en ti mis pensamientos, el día de hoy sin embargo, quiero escribir en ti mi más reciente vivencia, necesito atesorarla, y sobre todo, necesito entenderla, pues ha despertado en mi incontables dudas.

Todos esperan que sea algo que no soy, y hay veces en que la presión en mis hombros es demasiada, hoy fue una de esas veces. Deje que la tristeza de no cumplir las expectativas se apoderara de mi, y de alguna forma termine tendida en el suelo del jardín llorando, esperando a que nadie fuera testigo de mi arrebato.

Entonces escuché la más gentil de las voces, al principio sentí el pánico invadir mi cuerpo, pues solo quería un momento a solas libre de las miradas ajenas. Pero la chica que se acercó a mi era preciosa, y su única intención era consolarme.

Ella era buena con las palabras, se presentó como la encargada de cuidar los rosales del jardín, su nombre es Chika Takami. 

Al principio, evito preguntarme directamente el porque de mi llanto, parecía más enfocada en intentar animarme, contando chistes y anécdotas, termine charlando con ella, la tristeza que nublaba mi menta se dispersó y pasé una de las tardes más agradables sumergida en nuestra conversación.

Creí conocer a alguien en quien podría confiar plenamente, le conté a Chika sobre la soledad que acecha mi vida algo asustada, ella sonrió, de un rosal corto la rosa amarilla más linda que yo hubiera visto. Dijo que en el lenguaje de las flores significaban amistad, y que ella estaba dispuesta a ser mi amiga.

Acepte la rosa, y al hacerlo, rompí por primera vez en mi vida una regla: no hacer amistad con plebeyos. 

Mientras revivo nuestro encuentro puedo sentir una calidez en mi corazón, y estoy ansiosa por la próxima vez que nos veamos, Chika dijo que me enseñaría sobre las flores y sus significados.

Primavera 1517

Querido Diario: Las tardes que he pasado en compañía de Chika se han vuelto las más felices de mi vida. 

Ella y el rincón del jardín en que nos ocultamos a conversar se han vuelto mi refugio, el lugar en dónde puedo ser yo misma. La melancolía no puedo encontrarme si la atención de Chika está puesta en mi.

Ha hecho tanto por mi, y solo quiero pagarle. Hoy me enteré de que Chika no sabe leer, es algo común en las chicas sin rangos nobles, dicen que el don de la lectura es un privilegio, y quiero que Chika lo tenga. 

Me ofrecí a enseñarle.

-No deberías gastar tú tiempo y energías en mi. -Chika se negó avergonzada.

-Es mi forma de pagarte -deje que mis manos se posaran en las de ella, por algún motivo el contacto físico con Chika me hace sentir cálida- Tu me has compartido el conocimiento de las flores, quiero darte esto.

Después de mis insistentes súplicas ella aceptó.

La rosa que vimos el día de hoy era azul, representa confianza, afecto y armonía. Las rosas azules son símbolo del color del cielo, transmitiendo sentimientos de lo más relajantes, tranquilizantes y liberadores.

Verano 1518

Querido Diario: Chika ha tenido grandes avances con la lectura, ya es capaz de escribir y leer algunas oraciones con fluidez, es increíble pensar que tan solo hace unas semanas comenzó por aprender las vocales. 

He guardado la hoja en la que escribió nuestros nombres por primera vez, verla me recuerda al brillo en los ojos de Chika cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz, es una chica verdaderamente inteligente, estoy segura de que algún día podrá llevar un diario.

En cambio yo, he resultado ser un fracaso con las flores. Durante estos meses Chika me dio la tarea de cuidar un pequeño rosal, y me temo que es el menos agraciado del jardín.

Esta mañana me encontraba viéndolo algo deprimida.

-No te sientas mal, Princesa. -Chika dice, estamos sentadas en un pequeño rincón del jardín, ella juega con mi cabello en busca de animarme.

-Supongo que me criaron para ser perfeccionista -admito algo apenada, nacer en el seno de una familia real significo pasar mi infancia siendo educada para ser una chica culta y buena en todos los ámbitos- No se me permite fracasar seguido.

-Oh -Chika acaricia mi mejilla gentilmente, nuestras frentes están juntas ahora, cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento íntimo que se ha formado- No tienes que tener miedo del fracaso, no cuando estás conmigo, mis ojos siempre te verán con el más sincero amor, no importa si no eres buena con unas tontas flores.

Reímos. Esa tarde mis ojos se fijaron en las rosas naranjas, representan alegría y satisfacción por un éxito que se haya logrado. De la misma manera, también es un color que indica precaución. 

Otoño 1518

Querido Diario: Mis manos tiemblan al escribir esto, mi corazón está inquieto y hay algo de miedo naciendo en mi. No creo que deba compartir esto con nadie, pero te has vuelto mi preciado confidente, y esta es lejos la memoria más feliz que he tenido, lamentablemente también es la más triste.

Chika y yo nos besamos. Nos besamos como lo hacen los amantes.

El amor que he desarrollado por Chika es la cosa mas intensa que he sentido, mi corazón está en sus manos, sé que no es correcto, es algo malo que debe ser castigado, son los deseos oscuros que he guardo en mi corazón desde hace tanto tiempo, pensamientos que debo dejar morir y atrocidades que no debo cometer. 

Pero aún así, lo que tengo con Chika no se siente como algo malvado o incorrecto, es una preciosa relación en la que una a florecido en la otra. Chika me hace sentir feliz. Pasar el tiempo a su lado no podría ser algo malo, no cuando sus brillantes ojos me miran directo al alma.

Quiero seguir besándola.

Las rosas rojas, oh las rosas rojas, reflejan el amor como ninguna.


	6. Lost Girls | YohaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yohane y Lily están muertas y ambas viven felices en el más allá...hasta que descubren que Lily está prevista para ser reencarnada. Yohane se niega a pasar el resto de su existencia sin Lily.
> 
> Canción: In this Unstable World. 
> 
> Lyrics: Las personas no están limitadas a una sola existencia. 
> 
> Nota de interés nulo: Ok, esto fue muy raro de escribir, porque ni idea de como es el cielo, imagínense el católico pero menos homofóbico.
> 
> Tal vez tiene demasiada angustia, pero me encanta escribir basura dramática, disfruten ♡

Yohane y Lily están muertas.

Sus vidas fueran consumidas hace mucho, tanto que han olvidado lo que fue su tiempo en la tierra, después de pasar décadas en el más allá sus vidas mortales parecen ser un sueño del que despertaron.

—¿Recuerdas como moriste? —Yohane pregunta con genuina curiosidad a su alma gemela, Lily no puede evitar rodar los ojos algo molesta.

—Estas arruinando el ambiente, Yocchan —ambas pasan sus días tranquilas en el inmenso cielo, libres de las preocupación que pudieron atormentarlas en vida alguna vez.

Cuando Yohane llegó al cielo como un ángel, ella conoció a Lily, y han estado juntas desde entonces. Los ángeles más viejos les dijeron que eran almas gemelas, que no pudieron estar juntas en vida, pero ahora en el descanso eterno Dios las reunió.

—Lo siento —Yohane busca el perdón de Lily, mientras comienza a acariciar el cabello de su alma gemela tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda otra vez— Fue grosero preguntar eso.

—Bastante. —Lily finge estar más enojada de lo que en realidad está, solo para ganar un poco de atención de Yohane, por alguna razón ella es de los pocos ángeles que disfruta el afecto fisico, la mayoría de ángeles piensa que los besos y caricias no son más que excusas que los humanos crearon para satisfacer sus cuerpos llenos de deseos carnales. Atraves de los años, Lily se ha dado cuenta que ella y Yohane son bastante distintas al resto de ángeles.

—Se que es un tema complicado de hablar —Yohane comienza a divagar, sus ojos fijos en Lily—, pero hablar contigo siempre es tan fácil.

Las palabras de Yohane son tan honestas, están llenas de amor, amor que hace sentir el cuerpo de Lily cálido, ella besa a Yohane, la chica que fue creada para entenderla, su alma gemela.

—Te amo, Yocchan.

—También te amo —Yohane responde algo nerviosa, ella ve los ojos de Lily brillar y se pregunta que acciones hizo en vida para ser recompensada con esto.

—¿Hay algo que recuerdes de tu vida humana? —Lily pregunta con algo de dudas, y Yohane no puedo evitar sorprenderse, pensó que ese sería un tema que Lily preferiría no tocar—, ¿Crees que nos conocimos en la tierra?

—Yo...no recuerdo nada —Ella ve la pena nacer en los ojos de Lily, el único dolor que puede sentir en el cielo es ver a su Lily triste— Pero estamos juntas ahora.

Lily asiente algo más contenta, las palabras logran consolarla, están juntas ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa.

🌸🌸

Ellas ya no estarán juntas.  
Es lo único en lo que puede pensar Yohane; Lily, su alma gemela, será reencarnada.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Porque yo?— Lily pregunta con miedo y desesperación al Ángel de mayor rango.

—Tu vida humana se te fue arrebatada muy pronto— Él Ángel la mira con una sonrisa piadosa— Aún hay cosas que debes hacer en la tierra.

—No, ¡No me importa!—Lily esta al borde de las lagrimas, Yohane solo puede mirar como una espectadora, la impotencia esta quemando su garganta— Yo soy feliz aquí, no necesito vivir otra vez.

—¿Estas segura? —Él Ángel responde con calma—¿No sientes que algo te falta?

Yohane quiere creer que no, que lo que ve en los ojos de Lily no es duda.

—Dedicaste tú vida a la música, Lily, estabas destinada a ser una gran artista.

Las palabras del Ángel han despertado algo en Lily, sentimientos que han estado dormidos durante su estadía en el cielo, pero que nunca la han dejado: los sueños de su vida mortal.

—¿Música? —Yohane murmura más para si misma que para el resto, ella siente el miedo apoderarse de su mente por primera vez en años— La música solo es un invento humano.

La triste mirada del Ángel está en Yohane ahora, él y Lily la miran como si supieran algo que ella ignora.

—Las vidas mortales son injustas y pasan en un parpadeo, pero tienen más valor que nuestra existencia—Él Ángel comienza a hablar con calma—. Los humanos sienten intensamente cada momento, es una pasión que nosotros ya hemos olvidado, pero el corazón de Lily aún la tiene, ella debe renacer y crear música, es su propósito, si se queda aquí vivirá en una felicidad vacía.

Las lágrimas caen de los ojos de Yohane, ella está mordiendo su labio.

—¿La amas no es así, Yohane?, ¿Quieres lo mejor para ella? —Él Ángel pregunta, y es entonces que ella logra entenderlo, Lily, su alma gemela, debe ser reencarnada. Ellas deben separarse.

🌸🌸🌸

—Quiero volver a nacer también —Yohane trata de que su voz suene menos asustada de lo que esta, siempre vio la mortalidad como un castigo, su existencia en el cielo es tranquila y feliz, vivir una vida humana es aterrador e incierto, pero también es la única forma de estar con Lily.

—No. —él Ángel responde con simpleza, dando a entender que no es algo que este a discusión.

Yohane siente algo crecer en su pecho, no es cálido y definitivamente no es agradable, una nueva emoción con la que no esta familiarizada. Se siente como impotencia en su garganta pero no es solo eso, es algo que la está quemando.

—Somos almas gemelas —ella dice con desesperación, y siente que sus ojos arden—, Lily y yo, ¿No deberíamos estar juntas para siempre?

—No tienes porque seguirla hasta la tierra, estarán juntas otra vez cuando ella regrese.

—¡No!, tengo que acompañarla, los humanos son crueles. —Yohane recuerda las historias que a escuchado en el cielo, historias que hablan de los pecados y atrocidades que los humanos han cometido, su Lily es un ángel, un alma sensible, no puede dejarla sola, debe estar ahí con ella y protegerla.

—Ella no te necesito en su primera vida, ella no te necesitara en esta. 

Yohane escucha las palabras crueles, y cae en cuenta de que el sentimiento que la está quemando no es otro que rabia.

—Es estupido.— Yohane murmura dos simples palabras, pero llenas de veneno, en ellas están todas las cosas negativas que ha estado sintiendo desde que el miedo de perder a Lily invadió su mente, emociones y sentimientos que los ángeles no tienen permitido manifestar.

—La ira es un pecado. —Él Ángel pronuncia con fuerza.

Yohane se da cuenta de las normas que esta rompiendo, así que obliga a su corazón a calmarse. 

—No lo entiendo —ella pronuncia algo más tranquila, pero el miedo sigue ahí, y no es algo que se irá tan fácil—, ¿Porque no puedo renacer también?

—No tendrás un propósito —Él Ángel responde, sus palabras llegan con melancolía a Yohane, como si entendiera la desesperación por la que está pasando—, si renaces, serás un alma perdida.

🌸🌸🌸🌸

—¿Enserio vas a renacer conmigo? —Lily pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos, su voz está teñida de una ligera esperanza que hace sonreír a Yohane, sin duda esta tomando la decisión correcta.

—Si, no te desaras de mi tan fácil —Yohane bromea y muerde con cariño la mejilla de Lily permitiéndose disfrutar del momento—. Para tu desgracia te seguiré a dónde sea. 

—Yo... —hay un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Lily, las muestras de afecto siempre hacen que su corazón lata con fuerza— estoy bien con eso. 

Ellas se besan, Yohane siente tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo, aún no está segura de que se le permita renacer, pero ella tiene fe en que le concederán su único deseo, después de todo amar a Lily no lastima a nadie.

Ella pasa unos minutos disfrutando el contacto físico con Lily, pero cada vez siente el cuerpo de su alma gemela tensarse más y más, Yohane quiere seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada, pero puede notar en el lenguaje corporal que hay algo que la está molestando.

—¿Que pasa? —Yohane pregunta con algo de miedo, la situación por la que pasan es muy complicada, pero sabe que debe mantenerse fuerte para ambas, ella busca algo de consuelo trazando circulos en las manos de Lily.

Lily parece dudar, y Yohane nota que la mirada en sus ojos es melancólica, como si el miedo estuviera esperando la oportunidad de apoderarse de ella.

—Incluso si ambas nacemos de nuevo —Lily comienza a hablar con una voz suave, como si tuviera miedo de que al pronunciar las palabras más alto estas se fueran a hacer realidad—, tal vez no podríamos encontrarnos.

—Imposible.

—No, Yocchan, no lo es —ella dice con lágrimas naciendo de sus ojos—. Perderemos nuestro recuerdos actuales y enton— Yohane la silencio con un beso, y Lily siente que su corazón se encoje al darse cuenta de que el beso contiene más miedo que amor.

—Vamos a estar juntas, te lo prometo, mi propósito va a ser encontrarte —ella pellizca la nariz de Lily, y luego comienza a limpiar sus lágrimas con delicadeza—Y el tuyo sera componer música preciosa.

Lily suelta una risa que suena algo triste, pero la angustia ya no es lo único que invade sus ojos y Yohane considera eso una victoria temporal.

Ella deposita un beso en la frente de Lily y deja que sus manos rodeen su cintura, Yohane quiere disfrutar cada segundo de su compañía, porque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que el miedo de Lily podría volverse realidad; ellas no se encontraron en su vida pasada y tal vez tampoco se encuentren en esta, podrían no nacer en la misma ciudad o siquiera hablar el mismo idioma.

La vida humana tiene tantas limitaciones y es tan corta.

Yohane deja que sus labios rocen el cuello de Lily con afecto, es entonces que se da cuenta: la vida en los cielos también tiene muchas limitaciones. 

—Cuando estemos juntas en la tierra —Lily dice entre risas—, te escribiré la canción más hermosa.

Esa es la última vez que se ven en el cielo.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

—Temo por tú futuro, Yohane. —él Ángel pronuncia con miedo, y Yohane sabe que se refiere a las reglas que ha roto en el ultimo tiempo.

—Las cosas no están bien desde que ella se fue. 

—Era su destino, y el tuyo es quedarte aquí.

Yohane siente la rabia nacer en su pecho, algo que se hizo común desde que su Lily le fue arrebatada para renacer en la tierra. Ella espera que las horribles cosas que está sintiendo no sean percibidas por él Ángel, pero es imposible contener todo el odio y resentimiento que la lleva atormentando desde hace un año.

—No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros. —él Ángel recita uno de los diez mandamientos mientras mira los ojos de Yohane, él nota que en su mirada hay ira, una que no tiene lugar en el cielo, y sabe que solo quedan dos opciones para el destino de Yohane, una de ellas es ser expulsada del cielo, Yohane deberá vivir en el infierno, ser un Ángel caído, pues ha renunciado a la voluntad de Dios, la otra opción es...

—Yohane, —Él Ángel suelta un suspiro pesado, uno lleno de angustia— vas a ser reencarnada.

Yohane suelta una carcajada seca mientras sus ojos comienzan a llorar, siente la felicidad invadiendo su ser. En sus labios se forma una sonrisa sincera después de mucho tiempo.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias —ella repite una y otra vez.

—Escucha bien, por favor —él Ángel interrumpe la celebración de Yohane —Cuando nazcas en la tierra, lo harás sin un propósito, tú vida no tendrá un sentido,  
tal vez tus días sean monótonos y jamás encuentres algo que amar, las vidas humanas son complicadas, lo siento mucho.

—No me importa, no si hay una mínima posibilidad de que ella y yo nos encontremos.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

13 de Julio, una bebé nace en la zona urbana de una pequeña ciudad costera, ella recibe el nombre de Yoshiko Tsushima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario de interes: OK ESTO SE ME SALIO DE LAS MANOS, CASI DOS MIL PALABRAS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO, originalmente se iba a quedar así, pero me di cuenta de que mis caps YohaRiko nunca tienen un final decente, así que estoy escribiendo lo que sigue, solo que será publicado más adelante porque me duele el cerebro Y DIOS ESTO ES DEMASIADO LARGO, me encariñe mucho con mis dos angelitos y su mundo, así que espero que mi cerebro me permita seguir sacando cosas de ellas ♡


	7. I : San Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de interés nulo: Fanfic temático de San Valentín!, porque estoy muy sola y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Esta es la primera parte, todos los capitulos serán publicados entre hoy y mañana.
> 
> Parejas: ChikaYou y YohaRiko (algo de KananMariDia y RubyMaru si entre cierras los ojos)
> 
> Canción: My List to You!

—Mari, ¿Que hay en esas cajas? —Dia preguntó asustada. La práctica de Aqours había estado relativamente tranquila, claro, no puedes esperar una paz total si dejas a nueve adolescentes en un espacio pequeño, pero nada se había salido de control esa tarde: ningún incendio y ninguna muerte. Nada fuera de lo común.

Nada, hasta que Mari sacó dos cajas con forma de corazón, decoradas con el papel más cursi que Yoshiko había visto en su vida, pudo sentir como el rosa chillón apuñalaba sus ojos y el olor a rosas invadía su nariz.

—¡Es una actividad de San Valentin! —Mari gritó con genuino entusiasmo, una sonrisa felina creció en sus labios mientras esperaba las reacciones de sus amigas.

—¿Me compraste chocolates? —Kanan dijo alegre mientras se acercaba a Mari. Ser amiga de Mari durante años le enseñó que solo hay dos opciones si la rubia tiene un plan: negarse y sufrir las consecuencias (Dia siempre tomaba esa), o unirse a Mari y dejar que otro sufriera.

Kanan tomó una de las cajas y la abrió con cuidado, esperando ver algo tan alocado, tal vez lencería, es el tipo de broma que Mari haría en estas fechas. 

—¿Que demonios? —Kanan dijo, mientras sentía la familiar textura del papel en sus manos—, Solo hay papeles.

—Mañana es catorce de Febrero —Mari se aclaro la garganta en señal de que las explicaciones vendrían ahora—, una fecha amada por muchos y odiada por muchos más. Un día de amor y amistad, y quiero que ustedes se sientan queridas.

Mari apuntó una de las cajas.

—En esta caja hay papeles con sus nombres, si yo saco el papel con el nombre de Hanamaru, deberé escribirle una carta a ella. —Mari explicó alegre, todas dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio, en realidad sonaba como una idea linda y nada retorcida.

—¿Y que hay en la otra caja? —Ruby preguntó con inocencia, entonces Dia sintió que su sangre se elava, aún no estaban a salvo de la caótica mente de Mari, tal vez si habría un asesinato o un incendio hoy.

—¡Quiero que las cartas sean especiales! —Mari pronunció alegre, todo estaba diseñando para ser un San Valentin que jamás olvidaran—, en esa caja hay indicaciones, requisitos para escribir la carta.

Mari sacó un papel al azar de la caja con indicaciones y leyó en voz alta: Haz una lista de las formas en que puedes demostrarle tú amor al destinatario de esta carta.

Hubo un silencio mientras las chicas prosesaban el requisito que acababan de escuchar.

—Wou, eso hace que la idea sea aún más linda. —Hanamaru comentó sorprendida y todas le dieron la razón.

—¡Ustedes están dudando mucho de mi! —Mari se quejó con falsa molestia.

—Porque eres una idiota. —Yoshiko dijo sin filtros.

—Soy una idiota, pero una idiota muy romatica. 

Dia rodó los ojos y comentó:

—Pero sobre todo una idiota, porque al parecer eres muy mala con las matemáticas, somos un número impar, una de nosotras no recibirá una carta.

—¡Eso esta cubierto! —Mari respondió sin perder el entusiasmo— Mi corazón es muy grande, así que escribiré dos cartas.

Dicho eso, Mari tomó ambas cajas y se dirigió a su primera víctima: Yoshiko.

Muy astutamente, el plan de Mari había sido diseñado con dobles intenciones, ella había añadido pequeños detalles a cada papel, para que con algo de suerte los resultados se vieran alterados justo de la forma que ella quería.

Y había funcionado, Yoshiko saco exactamente el papel que debía sacar, el que estaba perfumado con flores de sakura y lirios.

Mari soltó una risita cuando un juego de palabras llegó a su mente: el Ángel caído había caído en su trampa.

Ella haría un genial trabajo como cupido.


End file.
